Malleo
Malleo is the oldest of Dur Shupa Weegee Bruders. His father is Fortran, and his younger brother is Weegee. His girlfriend is Paesh. His alter ego is Doctor Malleo which he used to somehow to turn people into zombies. Also he is like so overpowered. The most recent thing Malleo did was attack the Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule, cause a mass murder of the Koopa race and kidnap Princess Peach (Moreo and Luweenchi were both turned into Fire Flowers) alongside his father Fortran, his brother Weegee, the Malleo Squad's high-ranking members (King Koopa and Dark Link), and his legions of the Malleo Squad. The once evil Bowser (Now called Bowsa) had to save the day by teaming up with the Hero of Time; Link Mah Boi and the wrestler and star of the Super Mario Bros Super Show; Captain Lou Albano. Together they're called the Bowsa Pals. Currently, the Bowsa Pals are planning to seal Malleo inside Mario's Time Machine and destroy it from Malleo coming back. Backstory When a Weegee named Boozuh heard how evil Dur Shupa Weegee Bruders were, he tried to capture them but failed the first two times, as he accidentally captured the CD-I Mario and he got attacked twice by CD-I Mario's brother CD-I Luigi. After two times of failing, he built a fortress in Antarctica and lured Malleo there. Malleo was captured by Boozuh, and Weegee and Yushee had to save him by travelling all over the world. Weegee eventually defeated Boozuh by taking off his shell, throwing it off the castle, and kicked Boozuh off of the castle, leaving him to freeze to death in PAHDLES. So Weegee freed Malleo but Boozuh unknowingly came back in Mario's Time Machine and Malleo defeated him that time by sending Boozuh back in time with his Doomsday Machine where Boozuh got mauled to death by the dinosaurs. Powers * Fire Flower: Speaks the words "Fire Flower and he turns the opponent into a dead Fire Flower. * Conversion Stare: Malleo stares at his opponent and his eyes glow an eerie red color, then the opponent is turned into a copy of Malleo. * Fireball: Malleo lifts his finger into the air and a fire flower covered in blackish red flames appears above his finger, he can charge the fireball to enormous size and when he's ready to fire it, he flicks his finger toward the opponent and it launches at them. * Telekinesis: Malleo can control objects using his mind. For example, once he uses his Fire Flower attack, he can pick up the fire flowers using his mind and fling them at the enemy. * Doomsday Machine: Malleo uses his Doomsday Machine to send his enemies back to the prehistoric times where they get mauled to death by the dinosaurs. Family * Weegee - brother * Fortran - father * Ragamiicho - uncle * Mari - first cousin * Luig - second cousin * Meegario - long lost nephew Gallery Malleo by theMarioBrother.png|Malleo's 1.0 design Category:Weegees Category:Approved Weegees Category:Villains Category:Characters